The Division of Neonatology at the University of Cincinnati and the Children's Hospital Medical Center is applying to be a part of the Neonatal Research Network. Our major strengths are the following: 1) high intensive care admission rate, due to the combination of a University Hospital based Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU) and a Children's Hospital NICU geographically adjacent, and philosophically integrated by the sam neonatologists; 2) a unique, community-wide integrated, and fully operational neonatal/perinatal outreach network; 3) a strong commitment, and track record of excellence in federally funded investigator-initiated and center grant related research, both basic and clinical; 4) a unique Perinatal Research Institute; 5) unique, ultramodern NICU facilities, with excellent infant survival statistics; 6) longstanding documented collaboration with maternal-fetal medicine, in clinical care, research, and training; 7) large and reputable neonatal research fellowship with NIH funding; 8) large group of exceptionally talented neonatologists, all committed to our contribution to the network; and 9) documented track record of collaborative research with other centers. We believe that the above mentioned strengths make us an excellent candidate for the network, and further strengthen the network.